Please Dont Leave me Alone, I've Always Loved You
by MandyJFT
Summary: Natsu Loves Lucy but dosent even look at her after Lissana stepped in Fairy Tail and every time being mocked at for becoming like Lissana wasn't acceptable to Lucy heartbroken she leaves Fairy Tail only to come back after 9 years as 'Fairy Hunter' who has killed many innocent. But Natsu also had gone in search of her but didn't return Wait! Natsu is Dead! But how?
1. Chapter 1

**Umm...Hi i dont know what to say my first fanfiction didn't get a good response and i dont know somehow it got deleted. This one is everyone's Favorite pairing Nalu. It's a must read for Nalu and Lissana Fans and but its not like i hate Lissana or something but ever since i joined fanfiction i wanted to make this theme. This is my 2nd fanfiction i hope it goes well and good. Hope you like it. Well i am sorry for deleting it but i had to make some changes and so this one is a revised and edited one , i am not expecting much either.**

* * *

Lissana Strauss had returned from Edolas. She was really happy to see Natsu her childhood friend and also her secret crush since childhood.

Lucy didn't know how to react as she didn't even know about Natsu's childhood friend. Lucy could not stand Lissana hugging Natsu in front of her eyes. She was not jealous but she herself did not know why she was feeling in a way she should not.

But she just stood in a corner and watched everyone embracing Lissana and celebrating her return until

"Hey. Luce!, wont you meet Lissana "Natsu cheered Lucy.

"Yeah, Natsu but i really dont know what to say, i mean i dont know her and i..."Lucy Gasped.

"Ssshhhh...-" Natsu kept a finger on lucy's lips."...Once you will meet her you will know."

At this sentence of Natsu, Lissana came near them and seeing Natsu in a position that was unacceptable to her she was feeling a slight awkward.

"May i join you both if you dont mind" Lissana hesitated.

"Sure, Lucy this is Lissana, my childhood friend, she's very sweet and kind, i really missed her in her abscence" Natsu introduced Lissana to Lucy.

Lucy was just feeling more and more gross with Lissana sticking around Natsu and even more after Natsu complimenting Lissana.

"Oh God why me? why am i feeling so down because of Lissana sticking around Natsu" Lucy cursed herself.

Natsu continued "...and Lissana guess who? its Lucy" Natsu hugged Lucy after pulling her cheek "She's a great friend, helpful, caring and the most wonderful quality of all she loves all without jugding them, that's the thing i like about her the most Natsu exclaimed still holding Lucy in a tight hug.

Lucy blushed so much as if real steams were coming out of her head.

Unknowingly she hugged Natsu tightly, hiding her face inside his scarf. Natsu blushed at Lucy hugging him this way as he was being hugged by sombody this way for the first time in his life.

All of the wizards present there that time just stared at Natsu and Lucy with thier mouth's agape, they were astonished to see them this way."I think that they like each other" giggled Happy in front of all.

All in the guild smiled at this sight leaving Master Makarov and Lissana. "I knew these guys would end up with each other" declared Erza.

"Yeah, i knew from the start that keys best suit with flames and that not with Ice" sneered Gray.

"Juvia feels the same too" thought Juvia as a heavy load was shifted from her heart that Lucy was no longer her love rival anymore.

It was not long before Lucy realised that they were being watched.

Lucy and Natsu quickly departed and stood at a distance that was considered fine from each other.

But Lissana was heartbroken from inside. First Natsu complimenting Lucy then both hugging each other so closely that they refused to depart from each other and on top of that every word of Erza, Gray and Happy pricked her from inside she could not withstand Natsu and Lucy together it was that her mind was haunted by the thought of Natsu and Lucy closely hugging each other.

She just couldn't take it out of her mind. Without anyone knowing she ran out of the Guild with tears rolling down her eyes, crying bitterly, she ran on and on before stopping near a lake, she sat down with her hands around her folded legs "Oh Natsu, i've always loved you how could you do this to me" Lissana whinned tearfully.

Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "Dont cry" said the unknown person.

The voice wasn't familiar to Lissana.

"You are Lissana am i right, Elfman and Mirajane's younger sister who knows Takeover Magic" said he and in his mature and tender voice.

"How do you know me, who are you?" sniveled Lissana.

"First tell me aren't you the one who loves Natsu, huh?" said the light green haired geezer. Lissana kept a hand on his gentle lips.

"How do you know it?" asked Lissana who was till now crying.

"It can be seen in your eyes" he spoke with a charm in his voice.

"Dont be disheartened, because he's not worth you, one day you will realise that yourself" said he as he got up to leave.

" Ahhhh..may i know your name?" Lissana asked.

"Freed Justine i am a member of the Ranjin Tribe" Freed revealed his identity.

Lissana was happy that there was somebody who had been a solace for her.

She hoped that she could meet him someday, as he had been of great help to her for bringing her out of depression. She thought that maybe she could go back to the guild and just forget it about the newbie Lucy and Natsu.

Meanwhile there was a totally sorry-filled atmosphere where Natsu and Lucy exchanged a whole lot of apologies.

"ummmm...Natsu i am sorry..-" Lucy whispered in Natsu's ear when they were no longer the centre of attraction

"that hug was quite close it must have been embarrassing for you" Lucy chuckled. "Not that close, Luce"

so saying Natsu grabbed Lucy by hand bringing her outside the guild near the other side of the lake.

"Luce, you know what that hug was amazing i just felt at being top of the world. " Natsu hugged Lucy as closely as possible, Lucy too excepted his warm, gentle hug by another. Lucy kissed Natsu's cheek and whispered in his ear "I love you Natsu". "Huh!" Natsu was shocked.

"What do you mean by that Natsu?" Lucy asked. Natsu bent his face forward and rubbed his cheek with that of Lucy's. He caressed her long blonde strands with his fingers. He kissed her hands, Lucy was just hoping that this wasn't a dream but it wasn't afterall, this was reality.

She watched Natsu lovingly. Natsu kissed her lips. "It means this Lucy" Natsu grinned after leaving Lucy.

Lucy kissed him in return, that kiss was so passionate, so loving that she never wanted it to end. "Luce, i've always loved you" Natsu confessed. "Me too" Lucy smiled at Natsu.

"Promise me you wont leave me alone, ever" Lucy asked Natsu with a childish look on her face. Never ever in my life will i do such stupidity"

Natsu assured Lucy holding her gracefully thin hands in his, little did they know that they were being watched by the Weekly Sorcerer reporter who was standing at a distance and clicking thier snaps from every angle and saying

"Cool! cool it so cool!"

Natsu and Lucy didn't know how to react to this. "Lucy go after him and distract him, i will try to sneak his camera" Natsu explained. "Why me Natsu? i cant stand the way he would look at me no no... Natsu i cant" Lucy cried. "Hey that's Lissana am i right what's she doing here, she should be at the party" Natsu asked. "Hey Natsu i've a plan, come here" Natsu brought his ear closer at the words of Lucy.

"Lissana, hey!how are you?" Natsu touched her damp cheek

"Are you crying, what happened?" Natsu asked with a sweetness in his voice.

Lissana was happy to see Natsu had come after her which she had wanted. "Why did you come after me Natsu?". Lissana asked.

"I can't see you crying" Natsu wiped of her tears.

Lissana was overwhelmed with joy, afterall she knew Freed's word's about Natsu not being worth her were wrong. She knew Natsu liked her otherwise he won't come to console her.

Natsu hugged Lissana. Suddenly Lissana saw Lucy hiding behind the bushes on the other side of the lake and watching them. Lissana pretended she didn't see her and pulled Natsu in a tight hug.

Though making it look accidentally Lissaana kissed Natsu on the neck. Lucy was watching them but she ignored it. She knew Lissana liked Natsu but also knew that Natsu loved only her. "

Just forget it, its part of a plan" Lucy repeated to herself. Natsu began"

Lissana, i need your help, i know only you can help me" Natsu pleaded.

"Anything for you Natsu" Lissana blushed. "You see that man, with the camera, you just have to go and somehow erase all the pictures of me and Lucy together please" Natsu pleaded.

Lissana was shocked the term 'together' was bit too much for her still, she had to do it for Natsu's sake atleast. "Ok Natsu as you say" Lissana said meekly.

* * *

**I dont know if you liked it or not, let me know if you find it boring , awkward , interesing, wonderful , lovely, horrible or even worse and whatever you feel about it because i need to know your opinion that's all i wont ask for anything more. I am really sorry for the Lissana fans, i would have never written a fanfiction like this if i were a Lissana fan.**

**Thank you for Reading. **

Generated by iDailyDiary from Splinterware


	2. Heartbroken

Lissana went near the reporter and said "Isn't it a good day, nice weather and cool winds, its a perfect day for getting the Weekly Socerer settled, isn't it ? Lissana chirped.

"Good day Lissana, cool...cool...its so cool..!, may i ask you one thing its about this weeks story, have you noticed the Fire dragon Natsu Dragneel and Celestial spirirt wizard Lucy Hearfilia together, if you know anything then this cool story would become more cool"

said the reporter excitedly.

"I see so you are working on Natsu and Lucy, may i take a look at your snaps?" Lissana asked politely.

Poor Lissana she didn't even want to do such a thing but had no choice left.

"Sure, cool...cool...! these pics are so cool" he jumped with excitement. He handed the camera to Lissana. At that moment Natsu came there, the reporter started

"Natsu Dragneel, our very own star, the coolest Dragon slayer in Fiore i want to ask you a few questions for the Weekly Socrecer's latest story..."

Lissana could not help help but stare at Natsu and Lucy's pictures she was taken aback, she had hot the biggest shock of her life, there seemed to be no end to thier existence 1,2,20,50,100 and on and on.

Lissana had feared about Natsu being with any other girl than her and that fear had come true. and that was the most disgusted, worse, disheartening day of her life and dont know what else? Lissana went totally numb she fell to the ground tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Goodbye Natsu, Goodbye" was the thought that was stuck in her mind which she wanted it to be her last.

"So Dragneel you are in love with Lucy Heartfilia is it true?" asked the reporter.

"Heh Heh" Natsu grinned "...of course not, why'd you come up with a story like that i mean its not even possible" Natsu pretended.

"Ehh... but ive seen it with my own eyes it was cool really cool." exclaimed the reporter shaking with excitement.

"I dont know maybe you could have seen a mirage you see you've been going around all day maybe that's why? But i am sure that it was not me and with lucy?" Natsu smirked.

"That's not cool i have proofs, let me show you" said the reporter.

Natsu tried to engage the reporter in some talk or the other so that Lissana could get time to erase the snaps.

Natsu gestured at Lissana so as to asking her has she erased it all. Lissana turned away from she had in her mind was revenge" Im not going to leave you Lucy Heartfilia"Lissana thought

"That whore she ruined my life, she has no right to take my Natsu away,ill make her pay for it i swear i will."

Generated by iDailyDiary from Splinterware


	3. My Hatred Towards Her: Part 1

**Hi, sorry to update late but managing two stories at a time is little difficult, when i sit down to write for one story i feel i should complete the other first, so i wrote 1-1 chapter for each story together typed it together and now let's see what happens. **

* * *

"I wonder where Flame-Brain went off to...?" Gray said finding Natsu nowhere.

"And i cant find Lucy anywhere." Erza smirked

"Hey Erza! are you thinking what i'm thinking, eh?" Gray asked with a sly smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes.

"It isn't hard to guess Gray"Erza reflected the smile back.

Happy just walked in asking "Have you two seen Natsu anywhere?"

"Lucy and Natsu...went off for a date somewhere together!" Burst out the three together.

"Love's in the air at Fairy Tail" Erza smirked.

"Flame-Brain got Lame-Brain at last" Gray giggled.

"Come on Gray, there's not a word like Lame Brain" Happy corrected.

**Lissana POV**

I was lying on the ground crying bitterly for what just unfolded before my eyes. I couldn't forget it i promised to myself that i would get revenge on that whore Lucy Heartfilia for ruining my life, for snatching away the only reason i lived for,for snatching away my Natsu, for leaving me alone with nothing except tears, for making me cry until death, for depriving me of my happiness.

It isn't over yet i cheered myself, chances are still there that i get back my Natsu, cause Natsu is mine and only mine, nobody elses and im not letting my Natsu be by any reason that whore's, he cant love anyone else except me, i've loved him more than anyone else and if it wasn't for him i wouldn't be alive.

I didn't know how but i wanted my Natsu to come back to me no matter what.

"Loving you till the end was the purpose of my life, my life is for you and for nobody else.

These were the thought's going on in my mind while the Weekly socrecer reporter interviewed Natsu. I wish i could kill that reporter but only if i really could, killing him was out of my reach but i could certainly kill Lucy Heartfilia but i wouldn't i would make her life hell.

* * *

**I know the chapter is short but i'll try to update soon it could take some time but please cope up with me. And also if you would like the chapter's long do let me know... **

Generated by iDailyDiary from Splinterware


	4. Time Will Repeat Itself Again

**Hi there, to all those reading this i'm totally glad you liked it. Thanks for reading, Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Natsu POV**

"What the heck is Lissana doing?" were the only words that came out of my mouth. I tried hard to cool myself down. My temper was out now. I grabbed the reporter's camera and burned it down in a flash. After i did i was feeling quite relaxed and light-headed.

"What the ...- Mr Dragneel?" I heard the reporter cry as i walked away from there.

I walked back to Lucy who was waiting for me.

"What happened, Natsu?" Lucy asked me.

"Nothing Luce, i erased the evidence too" I said acting crazy.

"That's okay, Natsu" Lucy smiled at me.

"Lets go then, shall we?" I suggested to Lucy.

"As you wish" Lucy said holding my hand.

**Back at the Guild**

"So, you're back Salamander" Gajeel smirked at Natsu.

"What's with you Iron Freak" Natsu raised a brow at Gajeel.

"Natsu...-" Happy came crying before Natsu "...am i not that important, that you always leave me alone and go out" Happy complained.

"Happy, it's not what you think, look...Happy, i'm sorry" Natsu said still smiling.

"It's ok Natsu" Happy said.

"By the way, you saw Lissana anywhere dont know what's gotten into her?...she's acting kind of 'weird' today" Natsu asked Happy.

**Meanwhile**

"Elder Sister, i need to tell you something, it's very important for you to know" Lissana said was standing standing near Mirajane who was washing the dishes.

"What is it sweetie?" Mirajane asked Lissana.

"Look elder sister, i love you, but i have to go i am not capable of anyone at this time, i am the most weakest mage in Fairy Tail, because of me the guild will be let down. So i've to go far away from here to train myself to become someone who's worthy enough for becoming part of this guild. I'm sorry! but i have to leave, please dont stop me cause i have to go" Lissana said with tears in her eyes.

"What are you saying Lissana! trying to kill me and little brother! we've got you back after so many year's and now...you want to leave us alone, ok if that's what you wish for then you are free to go!"Mirajane said wiping her tears.

"Elder Sister please dont tell Natsu about it" Lissana said bidding farewell to Mirajane.

"Elder brother! it's my time to prove myself, please let me go"Lissana pleaded.

"Yes, my sister you're free to go only a 'true man' can do something like this, you're the man!"Elfman said.

"Goodbye Elder Brother, Elder Sister" Lissana said giving a small bottle filled with a potion to Mirajane. "Please give it to all the Guild member's"

"Time will repeat itself again,

and it will change our lives forever,

this is what was decided by our fate"

Lissana thought as she passed by Fairy Tail.

"Goodbye Natsu, may you always be happy"She said turning back for the last time to see Fairy Tail.

Even though Lissana was willing to take revenge, nobody knew but she had changed, her thought's about Lucy forgotten.

**At The Guild**

Mirajane had done as Lissana instructed her to do.

"Blast it, i cant remember any of what happened in the morning and what was so special for such celebration to happen?"Gray asked himself.

In turn nobody at the guild was able to remember except Mirajane.

It was due to the potion that Lissana had given. It held powers to make people forget what the giver of the potion wanted to and so Lissana made them foget her existence, forget that she was alive, so now nobody knew about her except Mirajane.

To all it must have been hard for Lissana but it wasn't afterall anybody can tolerate something hurtful, so for her now who's Lucy? was the question.

* * *

**I myself feel the potion part was quite dramatic and it certainly is. But still i had to write it hope it isn't bad.**


	5. Tend To Become Stronger

**Hi there to all those reading this but i was really busy with my studies that's why i couldn't update soon sorry for that. **

* * *

**Lissana POV**

"Here i am at last" i said as i reached the destination where i was supposed to be for my training to become a stronger wizard.

"Here i am Master!" i said bowing down to giant size figure.

"So there you are, Lissana Strauss from Fairy Tail guild...welcome! i suppose we have met for the first time" said the giant size figure who had a very heavy voice.

"Yes Master,I have come to become a better wizard under your guidance, please teach me!" i greeted him.

"You have to begin from meditation it is a good start for learning a new magic.

You have to begin the training from 3:00 in the morning.

Only after you master the magic you are allowed to come in our world which is hidden from humans."

"Yes Master, i will do anything to master it" I went to take leave.

"It is not easy to master it, remember this form of magic is one of the most deadly magic both for the user as well as the opponent on whom you are casting it, it could even take the user's life."

"Even if it's deadly i will learn it for the sake of Fairy Tail!"

"Keep in mind, already 73 people have lost thier lives in this." Master made sure to tell me everything.

I nodded "So be it!"

"All i need to do is concentrate i'm doing this for my guild so that i can help the guild in some way" I thought to myself.

* * *

**Sorry it was quite short , the shortest chapter i wrote is this one because i was not allowed to write at night at the time of 12:00 pm so i didn't get time to complete much.**

Generated by iDailyDiary from Splinterware


	6. Finding Lissana

**Still Lissana POV**

**(In the forest: Lissana's training Destination)**

I was away from the worldly pleasures of life, anything that i wished for when i met my real guild members, nothing seemed to be wished for now.

I had to be stoic, i had to resurgent myself and become the Lissana who was capable of Fairy Tail.

Nobody knew but i was so hurt for letting down Fairy Tail,

for letting down the Strauss family,

for letting down Takeover magic.

I hate myself for that, i dont deserve Natsu, not at all. He dosent deserve to be loved by a coward like me.

Even though the Edolas Fairy Tail guild is weaker compared to Earthland Fairy Tail. I found out that i was nothing even in front of them.

The art form of magic that i am learning was all the way chosen by me,

So i have no regrets even if i die, since i have nothing to lose, and nothing to gain.

My whole life is just a curse. A curse that can never end.

A curse i have to go through.

"Why can't Natsu love me? huh? I'm his only Best friend from childhood" I shouted at the sky.

"Why can't Natsu love me?"

"Why can't Natsu love me?"

"Why can't Natsu love me?"

The voice echoed back three times.

I was crying bitterly. It was night time and i was really scared.

"Maybe today will be the last day of my life" I thought.

* * *

(Still Lissana POV)

**Next Day The Training Begin's**

It was quiet all around, the only things that one could hear were the bird's chirping.

I woke up. It was not even day it was exactly 2:43 am.

"My training is at 3:00 am!" I got up fully by now.

There was a waterfall nearby. I decided it was the best one could find for meditation.

I had heard many people saying that meditation under waterfall could get the mind rid of earthly thing's.

I sat down on a large circular rock right below the waterfall. Then took a deep breath.

The water really had a lot pressure but that was the training i had to do.

Time flew by like second's though it was my first time doing so.

When i opened my eyes it was pitch dark.

Night had fallen i did'nt know how? what seemed like minutes, was really hour's passing by.

* * *

**Natsu POV**

"Hey Mira, can i get some muffin's?" I called out to her.

"Sure there Natsu, here!...-" she handed me the full plate.

"Eat as much as you can!" Mirajane patted me on the shoulder.

"Thank's so much, Mira!"I grinned already gobbling them.

After i had my tummy full. I just ran here and there in the guild.

"Happy, Hey Happy where are you?" I shouted.

Until i found my blue cat glaring at a multi-sized fish in a corner.

"Hey, Happy! what you doin'g here?"I asked him.

He didn't answer and all i could do was stare at his face.

What i saw turned my mouth water just like Happy's.

"Natsu, dont look at my fish with such greed!" Happy finally saw me.

"I am your best friend Happy! how can you do this to me?" I said my mouth still watering.

"Natsu, remember you stole my fish and ate it all alone? Now that's what i'm doing!" Happy looked daggers at me.

"What do you mean, Happy?" I asked him.

Happy just chuckled and turned away from me. "You'll find out soon! Natsu!"

It was not long until i realised that i could not find the money , which i had kept for buying snacks from the market. "Happy!" I gritted my teeth together "...How could you?"

Happy ran as fast as his small feet could take him to.

Until i finally caught hold of him. "Hey, give that back you!"

"Sorry Natsu! i cant!" Happy was about to fly away.

"Wait! Can you smell something Happy?" i asked him.

"No Natsu" Happy answered.

"The smell is quite familiar to me" I sensed something with my nose.

I followed the smell. "Lissana! It's Lissana!"

**Mirajane POV**

What! it cant happen! Natsu can't know about Lissana!. Lissana never wanted him to know anything about her.

**Natsu POV**

I reached a small purple coloured bottle. "It's this, I can sense Lissana was here!" I shouted.

"What Lissana and here? What are you saying Natsu?" Mirajane asked me.

"Lissana!... Lissana is dead Natsu! that's the truth!" Mirajane weeped.

"No, she isn't! Lissana cant be dead! she's alive!" I told everybody in the guild.

"No Natsu! you have to accept the truth!" Mirajane tried to explain me things.

"I can prove it! and i promise i wont return till i prove she is 'alive'! i will find her!" I shouted.

"You're not going anywhere Natsu!" Mirajane slapped me hard.

"Fine I'm not going anywhere!"I yelled.

"Come on Happy! Let's go" I stormed out of the guild.

* * *

**At Lucy's Apartment**

**Lucy POV**

I got up today a little late from my usual routine.

I rubbed my eyes, after blinking several times i saw clearly two figures one of a man with spiky hair and the other was of a Cat.

They must be Natsu and Happy.

"Good Morning Lucy!" They both greeted me.

"Ya, Morning both of you!" I jumped out of my bed.

"It's good to see that you both didn't climb up to my bed this time" I smiled looking at them.

" That's just for today, Lucy" Happy giggled.

"What happened to you Natsu, you look worried?" I asked Natsu.

"Nothing Luce!"Natsu shook his head.

"Ok that's fine then!" I answered.

I went into the kitchen.

"Here you go!" I placed the dishes infront of them.

"I knew you two would come, so take this!" I looked at thier faces which were not less than a gourmand's. In fact they were gourmand's and especially Natsu.

"But how did you make it ? i mean you got up just now?" Natsu asked me.

"All thank's to Virgo! She helped me a lot to make it for you in time!"I told them.

"Wow, Lucy Italian Pasta is my favourite!" Natsu answered.

"Yes, Me too" Happy answered.

I just was so happy seeing them happy.

I loved looking at Natsu while he would be eating.

He is almost like a small kid.

**Natsu POV**

It's just so sweet of you Luce, to take time out of your rest to make something for me and Happy."

**Happy POV**

Natsu sure is hiding something from me. There's something going on between them, that's why they are acting all lovey-dovey.

* * *

**Hi there so the chapter end's there. It's all due to you all from my both stories that i've improved so much in my writing and also little bit in punctuation's. Thanks to you all for your support. I promise to improve more and more by every chapter. :)**


	7. Author's Note

**Hi Buddies, so it seems i got whole lot of PM's demanding Lissana with someone to be loved. IDK what i should do maybe i just created a poll. Maybe if you could please check it out and vote! (if you are interested!) also you could PM me about any new suggestions. Any way thank's i'll post soon enough. **

Generated by iDailyDiary from Splinterware


End file.
